All Alone On Christmas
by Dexys
Summary: A songfic. It's been ten years since Amy left Station Square and now she starts missing her friends. What happens when she meets a certain someone again. SONAMY Song is All Alone On Christmas by Darlene Love


_**Here's Harry, hopeing you all have a very Merry Christmas.**_

_**The song is "Alone On Christmas" by Darlene Love**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**ALONE ON CHRISTMAS**_

A young pink hedgehog, probably in her twenties, held some bags in her hands. Walking through the snow. So many years it had been since she'd her friends.

...especially a certain blue hedgehog. What was it she found attractive about the blue hero? Was it his perfect smile? His dazzling emerald eyes? or was it his athletic physique?

Amy sighed. Two years she waited for him to love her back until she had enough and left. Ten years she spent alone in this town. Amy went home. Unlocking her door she set her shopping onto the floor, she'd sort it out in a minute. She rested in her armchair and sighed.

THE NEXT DAY...

It was night again and Amy went to get a few more things. As she walked through the store a jazz song began playing on the stereo system.

_**The cold wind is blowin'**_

_**And the streets are getting dark**_

_**I'm writing you a letter**_

_**And I don't know where to start**_

_**The bells will be ringing**_

_**Saint John the Divine**_

_**I get a little lonely**_

_**Every year around this time**_

Amy found it funny how the song seemed to fit her own self. Amy began rushing as she realized the time.

_**The music plays all night in Little Italy**_

_**The lights will be going up on old Rockefella's tree**_

_**People window shopping on Fifth avenue**_

_**All I want for christmas is you**_

Then Amy hit someone and fell to the floor.

_**(Tell me) I've got to know**_

"I-I'm sorry..." Amy said.

_**Where do lonely hearts go?**_

"No, no. Let me miss, it's my mistake. I've just been shopping for a present for a...friend..." The man had stopped.

_**Because nobody ought to be All Alone On Christmas**_

Amy looked at him and nearly fainted.

_**Things are different since you've been here last**_

"Sonic?"

_**Childhood dreaming is a thing of the past**_

"Ames?"

_**Maybe you could bring us some hope this year**_

Sonic had changed much over the years. His quills were longer and his eyes seemed to shine even brighter than ever. He seemed to have a few quills untidy on his forehead, which to Amy made him look more handsome.

_**Visions of sugar plums have disappeared**_

He seemed to have been working out aswell as he had a six-pack. He still had that goofy grin that made Amy's knees weak.

_**Do you remember sleigh riding in the snow?**_

"Been long, Ames, hasn't it?"

"Y-Yea..." Amy agreed as she got up.

_**And dancing all night to 'Baby, Please Come Home'**_

_**Today's celebration is bittersweet**_

_**There's mothers and children in the street**_

_**(Tell me)**_

_**I've got to know**_

_**Where do lonely hearts go?**_

_**Because nobody ought to be All Alone On Christmas**_

After shopping Amy began walking home. Then Sonic came up to her. "Hey Ames, it's pretty cold. How about I take you home? I've got a car."

"The blue speedster with a car?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, can't very well run while carrying these bags now can I?"

"Okay then, I'm up for a drive." Amy said. The two got in Sonic's blue covertible.

_**I'm all grown up but I'm the same you'll see**_

_**I'm writing this letter 'cause I still believe**_

The car parked at the driveway near Amy's house.

_**Dear Santa, I've been good this year**_

"See ya some other time, Sonic."

"Yeah..." Sonic said as Amy left the car. He sat there for a few seconds, thinking.

_**Can't you stay a little while with me right here.**_

Sonic almost literally jumped out of his car. "Amy, wait!" Sonic said running to her as she stopped and began turning around.

_**(Tell me)**_

_**I've got to know**_

"Amy. I'm going back to Station Square soon. But when I do...I'm not coming back. So, when I leave here's something..."

_**Where do lonely hearts go?**_

"...here's something to remember me by." Sonic then began leaning in on Amy.

_**Because nobody ought to be All Alone On Christmas**_

And Sonic kissed Amy. It took him twelve years but he finally did. And it was the best thing Amy had ever expirienced.

"I love you, Ames..."

"I love you too, Sonikku."

Sonic chuckled. "It's been awhile since you've called me that."

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There we are...Merry Christmas, my fellow readers!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
